1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing device and method and a program thereof, and more particularly, to information processing device and method and a program capable of easily improving stability of an OPC convergent value.
2. Related Art
In the past, an optical disc unit writing data to a writable optical disc has performed an optimal power calibration (OPC) process for optimizing the power of laser beam at the time of recording information before recording information. The optical disc unit performs the OPC process on a power calibration area (PCA) which is a rewritable area of the optical disc (for example, see JP-A-2004-273074 and JP-A-10-134389).